Come Ride the Rails
Come Ride the Rails is a US DVD release featuring six ninth season episodes narrated by Michael Brandon and two songs. It was released in the UK & Australia as Together on the Tracks narrated by Michael Angelis. Description US Come ride the rails to fun and adventure with Thomas and the other "Really Useful Engines" as they make tracks to great destinations on Sodor and beyond! Molly is the new engine on Sodor - will she find the perfect job? Gordon learns a lesson in respect and Emily wants to be Queen for a day. Then, Edward has a problem --- can Thomas help him? Finally, Rheneas is put in charge of some quite different cargo and will Thomas and Percy finish their work in time to see a very special bird? Find out in Come Ride The Rails! UK 2007: Thomas & Friends return with six brand new adventures which feature everyone's favourite engines as they go about their work on the Island of Sodor. 2008: Thomas & Friends return with six new adventures which feature everyone's favourite engines as they go about their work on the Island of Sodor. Episodes # Molly's Special Special * # Respect for Gordon * # Emily Knows Best ** # Saving Edward * # Rheneas and the Dinosaur* # Thomas and the Golden Eagle ** (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) Songs # Buffer Up and Share # Engine Rollcall Learning Segments # Who can get to the Washdown? # Being Kind # Dot to Dot - Thomas # Emily Respects US Bonus Features * Toby's Day Out game * Seeing Seals game * Sir Topham Hatt's Helping Hand game * Percy's Favorite Thing game * Gordon's Gallery * Four Learning Segments Trivia * Gordon's rear bogie on the DVD menu is separated from the chassis, just like his pre-Magic Railroad model. * Some of the pictures from Gordon's Gallery are from Best Dressed Engine, James and the Queen of Sodor, Thomas and the Firework Display, Gordon Takes Charge, Thomas Tries His Best, and Thomas Gets It Right. * Percy's Theme in the Percy's Favorite Thing Game is sped up * When the DVD was first released at Walmart, it often came with a free Take-Along caboose with the store's logo. * This is the last DVD To have the 1997 Hit Entertainment Logo (the one with that giant yellow ribbon) at the start. * This is the last DVD to have animations in the menus Goofs * The DVD cover shows Thomas' head lamp floating between Gordon and Percy. This is because the image of the engines lined up is an edited promotional image from Calling All Engines!. * In the DVD menu, Gordon's red lining is not lined up properly. * The iTunes trailer uses the UK narration. * In the UK end credits, the video of "Online and Video Effects" is misspelled "Vidoe". * In the 2007 UK Episode Selection, Molly's Special Special uses scenes from the opening. * In the UK DVD, Buffer Up and Share is called Togetherness. * In the UK DVD, Engine Roll Call is named "The Really Useful Crew". Gallery File:ComeridetherailsDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine File:ComeRidetheRails2011.jpg|2011 release File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDwithWoodenRailwayThomas.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Thomas File:TogetherontheTracks.jpg|2007 UK DVD File:TogetherontheTracks2007UKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|2007 UK Spine File:TogetherontheTracks2007UKDVDBackCover.jpg|2007 UK Back Cover File:TogetherontheTracks2007UKDVDDisc.jpg|2007 UK Disc File:TogetherontheTracksUK2008release.jpg|2008 UK release File:TogetherontheTracksAustralianDVDcover.jpg|Australian DVD File:ComeRidetheRailstitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu3.jpg File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu4.jpg|Fun and Games menu File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu5.jpg File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu6.jpg File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu7.jpg File:Busy23.png File:ComeRidetheRailsDVDmenu8.jpg|Language selection menu File:TogetherontheTracksDVDmenu1.png|2006 UK DVD menu File:TogetherontheTracksDVDmenu2.png|2006 UK episode selection File:TogetherontheTracksDVDmenu3.png File:TogetherontheTracksDVDmenu4.png|2006 UK Extras File:TogetherontheTracksDVDmenu5.png|2006 UK Subtitles File:TogetherontheTracksDVDError.png|Error in the end credits File:TogetherontheTracks2008mainmenu.png|2008 main menu File:TogetherontheTracks2008episodeselectionmenu1.png|2008 episode selection menu File:TogetherontheTracks2008episodeselectionmenu2.png File:TogetherontheTracks2008extrasmenu.png|2008 extras menu File:TogetherontheTracks2008subtitlesmenu.png|2008 subtitles menu Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video